How the kevlar helmet and armor work
This guide was created to explain how the kevlar helmet and body armor work. A little bit of explanations: * Here defense will be measured in AP (armor points) * The guide can be edited if the game developers change the principle of work of this items. Kevlar helmet Kevlar Helmet - a passive ability from the fourth slot, which unlocks for purchase when after reaching level 15. Kevlar helmet can protect the player from instant death caused by head-shot. Head-shots are achieved by shooting in the opponent's head. They inflict double damage. For example, if you shoot in the opponent's head from a short distance from a weapon which has ~40 damage, he will receive ~80 damage. Helmets also have their own "health", which receives damage that has been subtracted from the nominal. They (helmets) have a 100 AP. This means that if you was shot from the weapon with a 55 damage, then only 10 will be deducted from your health. From this follows the formula. (Weapon Damage x2) - AP (Initially = 100) If you was shot in head from a weapon which has 40 damage, then all the damage will be absorbed by helmet and even 20 more APs will remain in it. This means if you will be shot in the head again, your helmet will destroy, and you will lose 60 HP. Also, author and his assistant tried to make head-shots from weapons with more than 100 damage. (for example, AWP with 150 damage) As expected, bullet pierced helmet and killed the player, because 150 x 2 = 300, and 300 - (100 AP + 100 HP) = 100. This means that the helmet does not have any protection against sniper rifles. (however, they can kill player with one-shot even when hit the body) When all 100 APs are used up, helmet will become completely useless and stop protecting until the next respawn. (You can recognize completely absorbed damage from a shot by sparks and a sound) Kevlar body armor This part will be shorter, since its principle of work is the same as helmet, which is described above. Body armor can be bought after reaching level 16. First of all, the armor protects only the "body" of player. This means that the legs and head will receive standard damage. Author checked the body armor's AP by using different weapons, at first he used Makarov. (40 damage) Armor absorbed the received damage completely. However, after the next shot assistant received 20 damage. This experiment has shown that body armor has 60 AP, which is 40 less than of a helmet. Why? Most likely, this is due to doubling the damage when shot hits the head. Ending You still have the question "what is better?", right? Let's figure it out: Body armor covers a larger area than helmet. However, head-shots kill you with one hit. A helmet will reduce this probability very significantly. But everything, as always, depends on your style of play. Both helmet and body armor have advantages and disadvantages. Category:Guides